


[art] catnap

by Smithybadger



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithybadger/pseuds/Smithybadger
Summary: A small moment between Jon and The Admiral





	[art] catnap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).




End file.
